


О плане, который провалился, и плане, который удался

by Sabira



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira





	О плане, который провалился, и плане, который удался

План был идеальный. Продуманный. Выверенный. Отточенный.  
И он не сработал.  
Разумеется, в этом был виноват Брэдли Джеймс.

Колин сам не знал, как так получилось. Все было о'кей – главная роль в новом сериале, никаких тебе суперзвезд на переднем плане, отличная команда и обеспеченность работой года так на два, а может и больше. Деньги, перспективы и возможность заниматься любимым делом – это ли не счастье? Оказывается, нет, если ты работаешь с…  
Но обо всем по порядку.

 

~*~

  
_Колину шестнадцать и он сидит дома с банальной простудой. Организм растет слишком быстро, превращаясь в нескладный скелет почти без мяса, и иммунитет ни к черту, несмотря на витамины, которыми его пичкает по утрам мать._

_  
Так что любой чужой чих заставляет Колина проводить утомительные дни в постели. И все бы ничего, но телек надоедает, и в компьютерные игры долго играть не будешь. Башка трещит, и приходится либо валяться и пялиться в потолок, либо листать какую-нибудь книжку. И в этот раз, когда Колин уже может по памяти нарисовать схему трещин на потолке, он лежит на боку и без особого интереса читает подсунутую заботливой матерью книгу. «Крестный отец», конечно, мальчику обязательно должна понравиться история про мафиози._ __

_  
Но Колин не в особом восторге. Вот фильм он помнит хорошо, фильм – классный, а книга нудновата и суховата. Колин со вздохом листает страницу. Идет совсем уж скучный кусок, Майкл Корлеоне, Сицилия и девушка, в которую он там влюбился. Колин зевает и откладывает книгу, потирая ладонью глаза. Феерическая чушь. «У нас это называется «удар молнии», - вспоминает он строчку и усмехается. Колин не верит в любовь с первого взгляда. Он даже в обжигающую страсть с первого взгляда не верит, что уж там говорить о любви.  
В окно сквозь шторы светит солнце, создавая в комнате теплый полумрак, терпко пахнет мятой и ромашкой, голова тяжелая и мысли движутся лениво, как гусеницы в листах капусты. Колин засыпает, забыв про странных итальянцев с их непонятной внезапной влюбчивостью. Он знает, что ему это точно не грозит. _

Когда Колин впервые видит Брэдли Джеймса, он в мгновение ока вспоминает ту болезнь, и смятое покрывало на кровати, и книжку. Выражение «удар молнии» становится на удивление понятным.  
Колин не гей, он не хочет никаких сомнительных экспериментов, и он против романов на работе, но он хочет Брэдли. Не, не так. Брэдли ему физически необходим, и Колин знает, что он его получит.  
Это не самоуверенность или завышенная самооценка или еще какая-то психологическая хрень.  
Колин просто знает.  
Вот только вряд ли об этом стоит объявлять самому Джеймсу. И у Колина рождается План.

Морган в курсе, что он обаятельный. Людям нравится его болезненная худоба, и смущенная улыбка, и неуверенный взгляд, и его жуткий акцент. Это делает его милым, и он этим пользуется.  
Был бы идиотом, если бы не пользовался, ага.

  
И если обычно все это вылезает само по себе, то теперь «ирландский шарм» Колин использует направленно и целеустремленно. И через неделю вся съемочная площадка Мерлина может поклясться, что Колин Морган милый. Очаровательный. Такой симпатяжка.  
Кроме чертова Джеймса.

  
Хотя здесь есть и вина Колина. В конце концов, он еще молод, и такое с ним впервые, поэтому он действительно смущается в присутствии Брэдли, и странно шутит, и коверкает слова сильнее, чем обычно. А еще Джеймс из тех парней, которым нужно много внимания. Нет, вы не поняли. Много-много-много внимания, и даже то, что он играет вторую главную роль, и по сценарию он принц, а в перспективе король – самый известный английский король, не заставляет его ревновать к персонажу Колина хотя бы немного меньше. Кроме того, поведение Моргана дает свои плоды, и Колина действительно любят на площадке гораздо больше.  
Колин трогательный, Брэдли вредный, Кэти красивая, а Энжела простая.  
У гримеров и костюмеров все легко.

  
Вот только План не работает. Потому что Брэдли злится и достает Колина как может. Дразнит. Разыгрывает. Толкает в плечо.  
И как выдержать этот постоянный прессинг от человека, с которого хочется содрать штаны прямо посреди съемок, Колин не понимает. Но как-то выдерживает.

  
А Брэдли продолжает стонать, что его никто не любит, что его партнер по съемкам – чувак со странным чувством юмора, и жизнь не удалась. Впрочем, Колин знает, что Джеймс по большей части несет ерунду, и только прикидывается таким придурком. Морган ведь наблюдательный. Он видит с каким лицом Брэдли читает сценарий, и как ходит советоваться и к Главному, и к Энтони. И синяки на запястье говорят побольше, чем тупые шуточки и неоправданные понты. Джеймс работает над ролью как одержимый, и М_о_ргана заставляет репетировать до умопомрачения. Зато на съемках все проходит без сучка и без задоринки. Легко играть и «химичить», если ты знаешь каждое слово назубок. Знаешь так, как будто говоришь не фразами из сценария, а – просто говоришь. Что думаешь. И думаешь ты именно так.

  
Хотя, конечно, «химия» рождается не от репетиций и окриков режиссера. Просто ее тут не могло не быть, между ними. И это подтверждение предчувствий Колина, что рано или поздно все будет.  
Вот только лучше рано, думает Колин, потому что еще немного, и он сорвется.  
Ибо чертов Джеймс решил, что теперь им надо дружить.

«Я понял, ты и правда особенный», - признается ему Брэдли через четыре месяца. «Они все были правы. И я… я теперь тоже въехал».  
Колин улыбается, нервно поводит головой, пряча глаза, и бормочет что-то вроде «я польщен, приятель».

  
Оказывается, дружащий Брэдли еще невыносимее. Теперь Джеймс считает себя вправе будить Колина (врываясь утром к нему в номер и беззастенчиво сдирая одеяло – хорошо еще, что у Колина свободные пижамные штаны), Брэдли пытается подкармливать Колина (игнорируя рассказы про вегетарианстве и расписывая в ответ вкусовые качества стейка), а еще, и это само страшное, он вдруг решает осчастливить Моргана рассказом обо всех сексуальных отношениях, в которых он в принципе состоял.

  
Колин думает, что если он услышит очередную историю про Джессику, "рыженькая такая, и грудь очень даже" или про Монику, делавшую «вот такой минет», он предложит, например, сам сделать минет Брэдли. Вдруг тот заткнется от шока?

  
Спустя две недели, когда уставший и немного пьяный Колин действительно предлагает, Брэдли ржет не хуже своего сценического боевого коня, хлопает Моргана по плечу и шумно радуется, что теперь он понимает его шутки.  
Колин стискивает губы и молчит.  
Зато у Моргана отлично получается изображать злого Мерлина и хамить Артуру. Все довольны.

~*~

  
А спустя полгода у них случается Разговор.  
Колин давно замечает признаки. Брэдли ходит мрачный и на себя непохожий. Странно смотрит, недоговаривает и избегает дружеских посиделок по вечерам. Морган думает: наконец-то. Сколько можно снимать высоких короткостриженых блондинок-француженок.  
На-ко-нец-то.

  
Брэдли сидит с ним рядом, и где-то валяется бутылка с очередным шато чего-то там, и губы у Джеймса красные и пахнут вином. Брэдли моргает и говорит: «я должен тебе кое в чем признаться».

  
И Колин его не торопит. Нет, он смакует момент, стараясь запомнить и жесткий пол с пятнами от стаканов, и лимонно-желтый диван в другом конце комнаты, и незнакомую ему репродукцию французского художника, висящую на стене напротив. Сейчас Брэдли неловко скажет ему…  
\- Я тут обратил внимание – у Энжелы такие сиськи…

  
Колин закрывает глаза.  
Ну конечно. Это же Брэдли.  
И ему нестерпимо хочется сдаться. Или признаться – по-девчачьи пряча глаза, что он, Колин, хочет Брэдли. И полезть с поцелуями, а потом в штаны. Или наоборот.

  
Вместо этого Морган строит гримасу и говорит, что ему не нравится большая грудь.  
Да-да, представь себе. Маленькая гораздо эротичнее, убеждает Колин. Она аккуратная, ложится в ладонь, и сосок камушком, такой острый. Она будто резная, это же красиво, Брэдли.  
Ты понимаешь?

  
И Джеймс неуверенно кивает. Колин знает, что он к нему прислушивается. Даже несмотря на то, что Колин младше и вообще – ирландец.  
Через неделю Брэдли говорит Колину «спасибо».  
А тот отвечает, ну что ты. Мы же друзья.

Еще через пять дней они трахаются в фургончике во время перерыва из-за дождя, и План тут совершенно не при чем.  
План Колина, разумеется. Потому что у Брэдли тоже есть План.

У Джеймса он гораздо проще. Это Колин придумывает хитрые комбинации – очаровать там, ненавязчиво обругать понравившуюся девушку… Брэдли действует иначе.  
Он действительно поначалу сильно не любит Колина. У Моргана в глазах превосходство. И как бы тот не улыбался с этим своим выражением «я – олененок Бэмби», Джеймса ему не обмануть.  
Но это как раз тот случай, когда все понимаешь, но сделать ничего не можешь. Брэдли тает, когда Колин неловко стягивает его вариант сценария, потому что свой он оставил в автобусе, и ему лень идти. И чтобы Морган не думал, что он, Брэдли, поддается его очарованию, Брэдли громогласно возмущается и кроет Моргана почем зря.

  
Но сценарий так и не отнимает.  
А еще Джеймс замечает, что совместные сцены с Колином гораздо легче играть. Он так же выкладывается как и обычно, а работать он умеет и умеет хорошо, но после съемок с Морганом не хочется пойти, лечь и умереть, потому что все силы остались там. Колин его батарейка, но Брэдли не собирается в этом никому признаваться.  
Пожалуй, даже самому себе.

С Колином классно зависать. Джеймсу больше не приходится напрягать уши, чтобы разобрать, что там несет Морган, время от времени сбивающийся на родной диалект. И Брэдли, кажется, разве что спит без Колина подмышкой. Все остальное время они вместе. Джеймс травит байки, рассказывает о своих бывших и до хрипоты обсуждает их роли. С Колином можно, Колин не считает, что у него пунктик.  
Ощущение, что что-то не так и где-то тут зарыта странная фигня, приходит не сразу, но, появившись, никуда не собирается деваться. И Брэдли не помнит, когда это начинается.  
(Эй, парень, врать самому себе некрасиво!)  
Ладно, Джеймс помнит.

_\- Ты сегодня молодец, - хвалит его Кэти, проводя ватным диском по лицу. – Даже меня зацепило, как ты бросился к Колину, то есть Мерлину.  
\- Я всегда молодец, - ожидаемо для всех отвечает Брэдли, с которого как раз стягивают костюм.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, мы теперь играем правильно, - продолжает Кэти развивать свою мысль. – Вжились. Я чувствую себя Морганой. Как будто мне действительно снятся кошмары о грядущем, а Энтони мой приемный отец. Да и по вам с Колином видно, что роли стали для вас…  
Кэти мнется, подбирая слово. Брэдли чувствует, как по спине начинает течь пот.  
Она же права, блядь, как же он не понимал, что вся эта херня, это…  
-…родными? Я не знаю, как сказать, - неумело заканчивает Кэти. – Даже я верю в то, что вам предстоит общая судьба и так далее.  
Брэдли поворачивает лицо в ее сторону и насмешливо улыбается.  
\- Я понял, после съемок сделаю Колину предложение. Передай тоник?  
Кэти смеется, в испачканных тушью пальцах появляется пластиковый флакончик, и Джеймс выливает на тампон слишком много попахивающей спиртом жидкости.  
Ему нужно подумать. И заодно объяснить самому себе, где кончается игра и начинается реальная жизнь. Пора проводить границы._

И вот это ему не удается сделать.  
Брэдли не признается, что теперешние «Мерлин» в адрес Колина это уже не стеб. Просто имя само ложится на язык, прокатывается по гортани и выпевается – непроизвольно. Джеймс даже смутно догадывается, почему так происходит.

  
Колин Морган не обязан приходить на зов Брэдли Джеймса, а вот Мерлин – не просто обязан, Мерлин обязательно придет. И будет рядом, со своими ямочками на щеках и выпирающими костяшками пальцев.

  
Брэдли безумно хочется провести по ним языком. По костяшкам. И по ямочкам. А потом, наверное, прикусить губу, и Колин удивленно моргнет, и толкнет его в плечо, мол, придурок, что ты творишь?, а потом Джеймс задерет ему футболку и проведет ладонями по ребрам, и Морган дернется как от удара током.

  
В очередном видеодневнике, который снимает Кэти, на вопрос «каким ты находишь Колина?», Брэдли с трудом удерживает вертящееся на языке «сексуальным».  
И Джеймс понимает, что пора поговорить.

  
То есть пора на самом деле затащить Колина в номер и трахнуться, но они взрослые мальчики и разумные люди, и сначала нужно поговорить. Брэдли покупает вино – очередная французская кислятина, и идет к Моргану с твердыми намерениями объясниться.  
Здравая мысль, что Колин может и не разделять его чувств, осеняет Джеймса в тот самый момент, когда Морган открывает ему дверь.

  
И все, естественно, летит в тартарары.  
Нет, Джеймсу удается выдавить из себя жалкое «я должен тебе кое в чем признаться», но когда Колин поворачивается к нему (синеватые скулы, царапина на лбу, потрескавшиеся губы), Брэдли вдруг говорит про сиськи Энжелы.  
И на лице у Моргана такое потрясение, как будто он вообще впервые в жизни услышал слово «сиськи».

  
Дальнейший диалог по неловкости бьет все рекорды, Брэдли почти не разбирает, что там Морган говорит. Ухо выхватывает отдельные слова, но они лишены смысла. Джеймсу не до того, он смотрит на пульсирующую жилку на шее у Моргана, но он понимает, что момент упущен.  
Но Брэдли не огорчен. В следующий раз он не оплошает, потому что – вот теперь сомнений быть не может, Морган не будет против.

 

~*~

  
И через пять дней рождается тот самый гениальный в своей простоте План. Ровно три секунды уходит у Брэдли, чтобы осознать, что на улице дождь, а у них натурные съемки, и рядом есть фургончик, а остальным можно сказать, что они будут репетировать. Все знают, какой Брэдли маньяк, никто не удивится.

  
\- Мерлин, - коротко зовет он, ударяя кулаком в дверь.

  
\- Сир? – ехидно обращается Колин, впрочем нет, все же Мерлин. Морган не успел выйти из роли. Тем лучше.  
Брэдли (Артур?) входит внутрь и закрывает дверь на замок и задвижку.

  
\- Даже для вас слишком жестоко запирать меня вместе с собой, - сообщает Колин и усаживается на стол. – Если ты предложишь еще раз прогнать сцену, я высунусь из окна и буду просить о помощи.

  
\- Нет, - мотает головой Брэдли. – Я пришел поговорить, но передумал. Знаешь, я собираюсь поступить как Артур, сначала сделать, а потом подумать и обсудить это.

  
\- Ага, - тянет Колин, ни черта не понимая.

  
Вместо объяснений Брэдли стягивает с себя рубашку и делает шаг к Моргану.  
Еще один.  
И еще.  
Колин все еще сидит на столе, а Джеймс стоит рядом, и его ладони упираются в стол рядом с ладонями Моргана. Колин сглатывает и осторожно кладет руку на шею Брэдли.  
Можно?

  
Брэдли поднимает глаза, неуверенно улыбается и дергано кивает. Колин судорожно выдыхает, путается в эмоциях, и забывает слова, а скотина Джеймс внезапно утыкается лицом ему в плечо и начинает хохотать.

  
Колин пытается отпихнуть его от себя, жаркие вибрирующие выдохи провоцируют, и если Брэдли сейчас отсмеется и свалит…

  
Но Брэдли заканчивает свой истерический приступ засосом, а Колин засовывает руки за пояс джинсов Джеймса. Рты сталкиваются, губы сминаются, слишком много слюны, и Моргану, оказывается, нравится кусаться, а Брэдли любит посасывать язык, стол неудобный, а мерлиновский платок будет гореть в аду, потому что Джеймсу никак не удается его развязать, а рвать реквизит нельзя.

  
Колин заезжает локтем Брэдли под дых, тот сдавленно шипит, привычно обзывается идиотом и нелогично снова лезет целоваться. Колин широко раздвигает ноги и тут же обхватывает ими бедра Джеймса, и теперь пах к паху, можно тереться и постанывать, толкаться друг в друга, и царапать чужую шею – хорошо хоть ногтей нет.

  
\- Надо снять, - сдавленно говорит Брэдли, прикусывая ухо Колина и исполняя тем самым свою давнюю мечту.

  
\- Тооооочно, - не спорит с ним Морган. – Больше в реквизите никогда… придурок, уши дороги мне как память.

  
\- Заткнись, у меня на них стоит, - бессвязно сообщает Брэдли, нащупывая скрытую молнию на мерлиновских штанах.

  
Колин успевает бросить удивленный взгляд, но в этот момент Джеймс рывком стягивает с него штаны до колена, и голую задницу холодит стол, и этот неожиданный перепад между жаром в паху и холодом поверхности чуть не приводит к оргазму. Морган закусывает губу, смотрит, как Брэдли стягивает свои джинсы и тянется пальцами к его напряженному члену. Джеймс снова рядом, и теперь, без одежды, ощущения ярче, но оргазм откатывает назад, оставляя лишь болезненное возбуждение. И все же так лучше, Колин подается вперед и кусает Брэдли в плечо, зализывает, целует и снова прикусывает. У Джеймса же нет платка и все рубахи с открытым воротом, а плечо - можно.

  
Колин дуреет от вкуса кожи, от выдохов Брэдли, от того, как влажная головка его члена тыкается ему в бедро, проскальзывая наверх чуть ли не до пупка. Колин не знает, от чего у него сто_и_т больше, от ощущений, или от осознания, что все это происходит с ним.  
_С ними.___

  
Господи (если, конечно, можно обращаться к Господу в такой момент, думает Колин), это правда с нами происходит.  
Охтыжблядь, думает он в следующую секунду, потому что Брэдли решает помочь рукой, и оба члена теперь движутся слаженно, и плотно прижаты друг к другу, и Брэдли задевает ногтем головку, и Колин больше не может, он откидывается назад (хорошо, что у Джеймса отличная реакция, и он успевает подставить свободную ладонь под поясницу) и кончает. Брэдли не успевает ничего сказать, да что там слова – Брэдли не успевает толком выдохнуть, сочетание чужой спермы на свое члене и острый кадык Колина перед глазами приводят к собственному оргазму.

  
\- Кажется, я сейчас вывихнул себе шею, - говорит Колин, с трудом выпрямляясь и вцепляясь в держащегося за край стола Брэдли.

  
\- И все решат, что я виноват, - машинально говорит Джеймс, а затем проводит пятерней по лицу, убирая прилипшие волосы со лба.

  
\- Ты и виноват, - улыбается Колин. – Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?..  
Брэдли щурится, будто подбирая слова.

  
\- Да просто хотел спросить, когда ты понял, что по уши в меня влюблен?

  
Колин швыряет в Джеймса валяющийся рядом с ним шейный платок.  
\- В самую же первую минуту. Это было похоже на удар молнии, - доверительно шепчет он Брэдли на ухо, и тот фыркает, полностью уверенный, что Колин над ним издевается.

  
О том, что это не так, Брэдли узнает только через пару месяцев, когда он сам дозревает до нежностей и признаний, и на свой повторно заданный вопрос получает прежний ответ.

...и в тот же вечер у них рождается новый совместный План.


End file.
